Can't Let You Pass Me By
by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx
Summary: Ally decided to go to MUNY and of course Austin doesn't want her to leave. So on the last day Ally in Miami they decided to spend the day together in the pratice room and a freak storm transferred them into Austin favorite tv show Aiden and Allison. Will they ever get out ? Will austin ever confess his feelings ?Better Inside co Writer YayMusicalCupcake
1. Chapter 1

Austin POV

" What do you mean you're leaving . " I asked my chestnut amber highlights songwriter/best friend / long time crush.

" Austin , Your career is sky rocketing . You don't need me anymore and That was I'm leaving for MUNY ." Ally rearranges the magazine on the small coffee table.

" Who gonna write my songs then ? " I asked not really caring about the topic.

" I talked to Jimmy and He going to hire a professional songwriter." Ally nodded Moving behind the counter in her lavender tank top and dark purple leggings finished with black wedges.

" Who gonna be my ... Best Friend ? " I asked softly tears swelled up in my eyes.

" Austin." She hugged me And I hugged back tightly never wanting to let go.

" I will always come back and visit ." She released me And look in my eyes.

" It won't be the same ." I said voice cracking.

" Austin I support your dream why can't you support mines ? " she asked getting upset.

" I didn't know your dream didn't have me in it ." I ran upstairs in the practice room well not for long.I just wanted to break down and cry. Ally leaving for New York and She gonna find a better guy then me . Then get married and have lots Of babies. Ally came in and sat next to me on the piano bench.

" Austin , Of Course My Dreams have you in them. When I'm done with MUNY We can become a world wide duet stars. I would never leave without you somehow or someway with me." she smiled and She intertwined our hands.

" I will Miss you." I sniffed.

" I will miss you too especially since I'm leaving tomorrow." She said getting up and walking away.

" WHAT !? " I exclaimed and walked over to her.

" I'm sorry Austin , I'm really am . But I .. Just couldn't tell you." She huffed and sat down on the piano bench.

" What about Trish and Dez ? " I asked sliding in next to her.

" They... Already knew." She chuckled nervously.

" What so I'm the last to know ." I exclaimed getting angry.

" Austin , Please Don't Be Mad especially since it my last day." She rubbed my arm.

" Fine." I sighed.

" Austin Come Let spend the entire day together." She rested her head on my shoulder.

" Okay ." I smiled.

" Since I know you only thing you want to do is to watch Aiden and Allison." She chuckled

" Yeah cause it the awesomest show ever. Aiden the shy songwriter with dreams of making it big .Allison the rich girl who stuck in her parents shadow take on the stage name RockDel Roll while making her own mark with stolen Aiden's Song." I explained.

" Wow so Cliché" she rolled her eyes.

" What not Cliché is Allison older brother Ryland best friend Ratliff is in love with Allison Best Friend Rydel and How her brother Rocky and Riker disapproved overprotecting their sister. " I scoffed and turned on the tv.

Suddenly a large gush of wind came in through the window and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

YAYMUSICAL CHAPTER

Austin: *moans. Groan* "Aly?" I try to call her. I stand up and find her.  
Aly: "Austin!? Where are u!?" She cried. I can hear her crying. I run and found her.  
Austin: "Shh it ok.*hug her*  
Aly: "Wh-where are we?" She ask.  
Austin: "I don't know. Seem like we're in Aiden and Allison show?" I shrug.  
Aiden/Allison: *Pop out of nowhere* Hello!"  
Austin/Ally: *Scream*  
Allison: "Sorry guys! But aiden is my music partner . My Best Friend Brothers Riker and Rocky! And over there is our friend Ratliff and to his left is my brother ryland *smile*.  
Aly: "Nice! But where are we?"  
Austin: "Ally I told u already!"  
Allison: "Well anyway just come follow us!"

*On stage*

Auslly: "Whoa"  
Riker: "I know right!?"  
Allison: "Well why don't you guys take a seat!" *smile*  
Auslly: *Sits*  
Allison: "Soo are u guys dating?"  
Austin: "No we're just friend"  
Allison: "You sure? Cause seem like I saw you guys hugging back there"  
Ally: " Ok we got to go back cause I need to get ready"  
Allison: *Laugh* "Girl please. How are you gonna get out? I mean there no way to get since you guys got electric shock."  
Ally: "Well maybe I can go to that screeb and break it!"  
Allison: "Yea you can't. ..cause show is over and won't show next  
One until 6 weeks..."  
Auslly: *Look at each other with eyes widen* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 


	3. Chapter 3

Austin POV

ally was pacing back and forth so many time there was dents in the floor.

"We are stuck in here forever ." She exclaimed for the millionth time. I rather have her repeating those words over and over again then have her left for MUNY. That how much I love her.

" Ally look at the upside , We can do whatever we do and have it resolved in 30 minutes ." I chuckled.

She nodded but kept pacing .

" Hey Austin Come Here , We need to talk ." Riker ushered me over to the guitars.

" What ups ." I nodded.

" Let get this straight now , Rydel is my sister my baby sister. ANd if I just see you-"

" Forget Rydel not my type." I nodded." I like Ally ."

" Awesome Sauce , But if Ally comes a sister to me , you have to treat her right." He left , then Ryland and his twin sister Allison came into Boom Sonic the store the Tanner"s father owned.

" Hi I"m Ryland and this is my baby sister Allison." Ryland greeted me . Allison rolled her eyes , since the show started Allison hated being called BABY sister. Some fanfiction says She older and Ryland confused.

" I'm Allison but call me -"

"Ally" I cut her off.

Ally immediately came to my side/

" Yea." She answered.

" Sorry , Ally i meant Allison. RIGHT confusing. Ally meets Allison but She likes to be call Ally like you so." I scratched the back of my neck.

" Haha You scratch your neck like Aiden when you're around Ally." Allison chuckled. OO i can't wait to meet Aiden He played by Ross Lynch who is so much hotter than I AM and that hard. He so talented , I WISH i was him.

" Sup Ally." Aiden walked in .

" Sup Austin."

" Sup Aiden."

Ally and Allison said at the same time .

" Hello Ally and Girl I don"t know." Aiden walked over the counter as We all gathered around.

" I'm Austin and that Ally." I introduced us.

" But this is Ally." Aiden pointed to Allison.

" No this is Ally." I pointed to my Ally.

We went back and forth until Rocky , Rydel other older brother said " Let just decided who being call Ally ."

We nodded .

We all thought then Blam.

" I got one Ally is Sonny and the other is Ally." I smiled.

" I'll take sunny anything to stop you guys from-Don"t touch my guitar." Sonny ( Allison) shouted when Riker tried to touch her guitar behind her back.

" Ally I THINK i FOUND YOUR TWIN." I scoffed.


End file.
